Days in a Mutant School
by IceTalonTheOne
Summary: Edan, a mutant with a past, a studant at Xaviers school for the gifted, a person who has a slight crush on her teacher, and a cat girl who purrs when petted...I could go on but i think you get the point. Logan/OC M for a reason.
1. Misunderstanding

My eyes drooped as I stifled a yawn, the kids around me either watching Mr Scott, sleeping, or playing with fire behind their backs. Yes you heard me right, That kid known as Pyro keeps on playing with his lighter.

My name is Edan, No last name. I am 25 years old, but I am still in high school, from not going to school until I was 11. The school I go to is a mutant school, Xavier's school for the gifted to be exact. Right now I was in English class; Mr Scott rambling on about god knows what, while I barely stayed awake from my corner in the back.

Right now I shifted painfully as I felt the bandages on my chest chafe my skin. You are probably wondering why I would were bandages, well there are a few reasons one of which you will find out later, the other well….it's so EMBARESSING! My boobs feel too bouncy… ( ;^;)

I had long knee length black hair and violet eyes, all I mostly covered by baggy jumpers, which also served with concealing my black fluffy cat ears and my long trailing tail. I was also wearing dark jeans but that did not matter. Right now I was staring at the clock, as it was seconds away from striking 11.

_'RIINNGG'_

I jumped as the loud sound entered my senses as I winced and stood up along with the rest of the class, they yelled a good bye to Mr Scott as they ran off, one of them running strait through the wall I might add. And I followed suit….Through the door not the…wall…

I jogged down the hall, some of them running ahead of me, as they entered the elevator, the door shut before I could enter and I cursed. Logan was going to kill me if I am late, and he does not do it quickly. I shifted impatiently until the elevator finally opened, ridding me of the sympathetic stares of the students shifting past. I left the elevator and walked through the lit hallway until I entered the training room.

Immediately I shrunk back as I saw Logan's furious gaze, before stepping forward hesitatingly and I poked my fingers together nervously as the other students snickered from behind him.

"Your late" I winced at Logan's gruff voice sounded in my ears and I nodded slowly. "Ok then" My head jerked upwards in surprise as Logan shrugged it off and he turned to the equally surprised students. "Today you will be taking turns at surviving by yourself"

I winced as I joined the others, I really hate the types of exercises which include being alone and not at the back of a crowd. "Kitty, You first"

So I waited patiently as the other students battled against the hologram enemies. Last but not least I was called out, "Edan, Your turn"

I nodded silently and walked into the room tensed up as I waited for it to start. I was not disappointed as a robot leapt towards me at once. I let out a frightened squeal as I ducked before scrambling forward, my eyes widened as I took in the dozen of robots in front of me. I let out a yelp as one of them hit me and sent me flying, I landed on my feet though and I grit my teeth at the pain in my side, and then dodged the fist which jerked up at my face.

I jumped over them as one tried to trip me and instead I landed on one of their shoulders and gripped his head. But he easily flicked me off and I crashed into a wall. I heard a faint sigh and rustling as Logan shook his head in disappointment.

My hand twitched as I felt rage rise up, I snarled angrily and leapt at one of them bring my fist down on its head, easily crushing its metal head, I licked my lips and then spun around as one of them ripped off my jumper, I snarled once again and bared my fangs,

"Give me back my Fucking Jacket!" I screeched and leapt at it as it ran around the room comically. But very soon I caught up and ripped its head off and threw it at another robot like a comet as it ripped strait through its metal body. I pause though as they all disappeared and Logan walked into the empty room, a look of surprise on his face.

"Well…Nice work Kid" He said gruffly and ruffled my hair; I scowled in reply, my face red, and looked down at my ripped jumper. I calmed down soon as I left class, the other students around me staring at me as they walked past. I didn't follow them though, I walked the opposite way, towards the professors office, seeing as I have a therapy session with him now.

I hesitantly slid the door open and poked my head in. "Professor?" My ears twitched as I questioned him and he turned around a warm smile on his face. "Edan! Come sit down, today I wanted to help you survive your memories." He greeted and I paused and glanced around before taking a seat across from him, His smile warming me to the core as I looked over at him.

"Which ones?" I questioned curiously, "The less severe ones for a start" He replied and closed his eyes, signalling for me to do the same. I closed my eyes and let my mind fly.

* * *

At once I was walking through a hallways, my feet as light as air as I padded down the hallways. Light streamed in through the windows and I peered out curiously.

"You can't catch me!"

I blinked in surprise as I saw a young girl running around the yard, a blonde boy close behind his smile lit with laughter as they raced around the yard. Finally after they tired themselves out they collapsed under a flowering cherry tree, the girl stretched out and sighed before looking over at the boy who had his eyes closed and a smile on his face. The girl's grin widened and she giggled before poking the boy's cheek, whom frowned and opened one eye.

"Edan, I'm trying to sleep"

Despite his annoyed words a smile crept onto his face. "Why don't you try it for once?" He huffed and grinned in the girl's direction.

"But Jake, its soooo boring!" She whined in reply and stood up, "Come on, let's play Dress up!" She held her hand out and Jake sat up pouting. "That's so girly though!" The girl stuck her tongue out, "That's what you get for being me friend! Now come on lets go do SOOMETHING!" She replied teasingly as she pulled the boy up. And soon they were running inside, and I found myself standing in the corner of the kitchen looking on at the kids which were looking at the bottle in the girls hand.

"I dare you to drink it!" Jake dared playfully and the girl glanced at him in shock, "But mama told me not to!" She complained back and Jake smirked.

"What, you scaaared?" He sang, and the girl scrunched up her nose determinably, "Fine" She replied and opened the bottle, and stared down at its contents hesitantly before taking a huge gulp of it, then immediately spat it out.

"Yucky!" She stuck her tongue out and passed the bottle to Jake who grinned and took a drink as well. He paused, and then spat it out as well

, "Disgusting!" He spat and grinned over at the girl. "Bet I could drink more then you!" The girl narrowed her eyes playfully and snatched the drink back grinning at the boy before taking a few gulps and passing it back a disgusted look on her face.

A few minutes later they were collapsed on the ground giggling uncontrollably blush tainting their faces. When suddenly a man walked into the room.

I shrunk back despite the fact he could not see me. And he immediately looked down at the drunk kids with rage in his eyes. "EDAN!" He screeched and snatched the empty bottle from her hands. "YOU DRANK ALL OF IT?!" He smashed it on the ground and glared at the cowering kids. "You…" He set his gaze on Jake and he held up his fist. "Get the fuck away from my daughter!" He threatened and my eyes widened in realization as Jake stumbled to his feet.

"Buuut Mr, we were only playing!" He whined and the man's eyes widened with rage, I immediately tried to get out of the vision but as I failed miserably I let out a shriek as my father punched him flat in the face. Jake went flying and hit his head on the table, he let out a pain filled scream as he held his head in his hands, blood covering his blonde hair. My younger self held her mouth in her hand as tears ran down her cheeks, but as My father walked up to Jake his intentions clear, she leapt and wrapped her arms around fathers waist. "F-f-father! Don't! Please don-" She was cut off as she screamed, Father pushed her off and she rammed into the wall shoulder first, and the snapping of bones echoed.

I held my head in my hands as I crouched down screwing my eyes shut. "No no no no no, professor please let me out, please…." I screeched and shook my head .

"FATHER!" My younger self screeched and I screamed,

"IT HURTS!"

* * *

I was jerked back to reality as professor left my mind and took me in a warm embrace. I felt tears in my eyes as I sobbed wrapping my arms around my true father. After a while I calmed down and wiped my tears away and pulled away embarrassed. He smiled at me and I smiled back but then frowned and shivered.

"Do I have to go through the other ones today?" I whispered hesitantly and he smiled reassuringly patting my shoulder gently. "You don't have to if you font want to" He said softly and I nodded. "I'll see you next time then!" I exclaimed softly and stood up waving a goodbye which he gladly returned and I left.

I immediately shrank back as the gaze of many students focused on me. Whispering echoed in my furry ears.

'SHE actually got a compliment out of Logan?!'

'No way!'

'She ripped the head of the hologram right off then through it right through another! It was incredible! And to make it even better Logan complimented her! And even more SHE HAS CAT EARS!'

I winced and put my head down trying to shuffle past the students but found it impossible so I decided to take another route. I touched the shadows in the corner of the room and I instantly disappeared causing them to gasp as I fazed through the hallways until I almost got to my room. But then I froze as I spotted Logan coming down the hallway.

He then paused and sniffed the air and glanced around. I grit my teeth and tried to get into my room but the next second I was pressed against the wall. Logan looked down at me a smirk on his face. "Now where are you going Alley Cat" He asked gruffly and let me go, I felt my face flame up and I looked to the floor. "The kids were blocking the way" I muttered "And I went around them to get to my room" I glared up at him. "Can I go now?" He looked down at me and grinned, I bit my lip nervously.

"Professor asked me to tell you that you are doing a one on one lesson with me every day Three o'clock"

I gapped at him and his smirk widened. "Eh?" I questioned dumbly and he chuckled. "He says it's to help you improve" I pouted and ran my hand through my hair. "Ok then, see you there" I muttered and walked off. "Expect the unexpected Kiddo!" He chuckled after me and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise as I closed the door to my room and let out a sigh immediately relaxing.

"HEY!" I flailed backwards as a voice sounded in my ears. I fell back on my back and whimpered rubbing my sore ears. I then looked up to find kitty grinning down at me. I pouted and her grin widened before she pounced. My eyes widened as she petted my ears. I bit my lip but could not resist the purr that rose up in my throat. She squealed.

"Awww, Your so cute! I love cats! But I can't have one! Now you are here! Dawww kitty, kitty." She cooed and I went red as she pinned me to the floor. But I felt a sudden warmth towards her affection. No one have ever felt to affectionate towards me like this. She looked down at me and then squealed "You have Kitty eyes!" She wrapped her arms around me and I pulled a face in my shock. "My names Kitty! Yet I'm pretty sure you already know that! I bet you we are going to be the best of friends~" She sang and I let out a purr as she petted my head.

"O-Ok…?" I questioned awkwardly and she smiled and pulled back. "So your mutation is you're a cat" She questioned excitedly. I nodded and sat up, only to have her pull me into a hug and squealing uncontrollably. I smiled awkwardly until she started to pet my ears, then I started to purr.

She scrunched up her face as she squealed "your so CUUTE!" But then she paused and looked down at me evily. I bit my lip and shrunk back.

She smirked and then grabbed my chest causing me to yelp my face red and my eyes wide with shock.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" I stuttered and she grinned before burring her face into my neck. "You purr when your ears are touched! I was wondering how you would react to other stuff!" She grinned down at me then frowned and moved her face closer to mine. "Why are you wearing bandages?" She questioned and my face went red and I shrunk back.

"N-N-Nothing!" I stuttered and she smirked. She pulled up my top and I yelped and tried to push her off but I failed miserably as she started to unravel the bandages. But then I heard a creaking and I looked towards the door.

"Hey E…dan….?" John's voice trailed off as he took in our position, and for once he went bright red and slowly closed the door. I shared a look with kitty and we screeched in unison "JOOOOOOHHHNNN!"

I quickly pulled my shirt down and we raced after him. Soon we had him cornered before he babbled and we pulled him into a nearby room. He looked up at us and at once shrunk back. "Don't. Tell. Anyone."

I hissed as if talking to a child, and he nodded before looking behind me and I followed his gaze. I froze up as wolverine looked down at me curiously. "Explain?" He narrowed his eyes and I looked to the ground my face red.

"Kitty and Edan are gay and were going at It!" John blurted out and my head snapped upwards and I snarled. "This was all a fucking Misunderstanding!" Logan raised an eyebrow and looked me up and down before settling his gaze on the floor underneath me. I blinked and went red. "What's with the bandages?" He questioned and I paled before looking down at the bandages at my feet.

"Oh that's Edan's! I was trying to get her shirt off when I found them on her chest, So I tried to take it off but then John came In" Kitty explained Shamelessly, But I wasn't listening I was staring down at the bandages in horror, "Edan?" I was snapped out of my gaze as Kitty looked at me worryingly. I started to shiver and then I ducked down picking up the bandages before racing away.

I slammed the door shut behind me as I collapsed on the floor sobbing. I dragged myself to my feet minutes later and walked into the bathroom. I looked over at my reflection and I sighed as I noticed the blood coating my top, I pulled it off and looked at it sorrowfully. Before chucking it into the sink, and turning on the tap. I scrunched up my nose, ignoring the blood running down my stomach as I placed the soap in the tub and started to wash it out.

I bit my lip trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to overflow. Soon I was done and I held up the top only to wince as I felt pain in my chest, I glanced down and frowned as I noticed the blood dripping down my legs and onto the floor. I sighed and set the top down before scrunching up my nose at the smell of blood. I crouched down and started to clean up.

* * *

X men fanfiction? I was in the mood, and i had it all planned out in my head as always! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Sickness

I let out a groan and rolled over, I could smell the sickness in the air as I winced, feeling my head pound. Heat rolled off me in waves and I bit my lip as I heard a knock on the door. "Edan! I know you're in there! Why are you not in class?!" Storms muffled voice was what I heard and I groaned as she opened the door letting in a blinding light from the hallway.

"Come on, Time for class!" She stepped into the room and opened the windows, I let out a groan. "No, Please close it!" I rasped and she frowned, closing it before sitting next to me, "Are you alright?"

I still did not open my eyes but instead rasped; "I feel sick" She immediately put her hand on my forehead only to jerk back as her eyes widened. "Your burning up!" She exclaimed and she stood up "Il go get Jean!"

"No-" My shout was cut off my coughing and she turned around. "I just need to rest!" She narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure?"

I nodded and opened my mouth. "Tell the Professor, He will agree with me" She hesitated before nodding. "Call for me If you need anything" She said before she closed the door causing me to sigh and fall into a light sleep.

* * *

Hours later I jerked awake as I smelt blood. My eyes flew open and I leapt out of bed, Ignoring how the room spun I raced into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. I winced and leaned against the bench before washing my pale face. I let out a sigh and looked at my bedraggled clothes. I scowled angrily before taking my top off and placing it in the sink.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door and I paled. "Don't come in!" I shouted but it was in vain as the door opened and footsteps could be heard from behind the bathroom door.

"Edan?" I tensed up at Logan's muffled voice. I scowled as I heard the Doorknob turning and I pressed against the door,

"I thought I told you not to come in Logan" I growled but he easily pushed through and as soon as he caught sight of me he pressed me against the wall, I let out a yelp as he used one of his hands to pin my arms above my head roughly and the other was holding my chin.

My eyes widened with shock a split second before he pressed his lips against mine. In my complete shock he easily slipped his tongue in my mouth and I let out a moan, but then gasped as I felt something metal getting forced down my throat, and suddenly Logan's bulky form disappeared and a Blue woman was in place.

I let out a cough and tried to bring it up but instead succeeded with only choking myself I collapsed on the floor and let out a strangled cry as the women watched with a strange expression on her face, She changed into Kitty suddenly and my eyes widened with panic as she walked out of the room, through the wall. And in that exact moment I heard a knock on the door, but I could not speak only let out a gurgle of pain as I felt the metal scratch my throat. "Edan, do you want something to eat?" I heard storms voice as she entered the room, I tried to yell but instead let out a strangled cry.

She must have heard it through as she opened the door and once she took in my writhing self on the floor her eyes widened. "JEAN!" She screeched as she picked up causing me to gurgle and my vision to darken, I could barely keep consciousness by then as she raced out me in her arms, Good thing it was class time so no one saw me, at least that was what I could tell before I fell into a deep Dark void.

* * *

I slowly came back to my senses. I could hear faint blurred voices and the smell of Chemicals were overpowering, my body was sleepy with drugs so all I could do was force my eyes open.

"Oh you're awake!" Jean exclaimed and I let out a groan as I felt her voice pound against my eardrums, I turned my head and looked over at Jean who seemed to have been talking to Logan before I woke up.

"How are you feeling?"

I opened my mouth to say something by pain shot through my throat, I only managed to croak out; "Painful…" She nodded and passed me a small cup of water. "Figured as much" She smiled as I took in a gulp of cool water.

Letting out a satisfied sigh I stared over at Jean "So what happened?" She raised an eyebrow before crossing her arms; "I think I should be asking you that missy" Her voice seemed to be laced with worry which caused me to wince and look away.

"I'm not entirely sure, I was changing my bandages when Lo- This blue woman appeared" I skipped the part about Logan quickly as I felt my cheeks burn, "And she forced something down my throat, I tried to cough it up but I just choked…" I trailed off as she frowned, "Why did you let her in"

I narrowed my eyes angrily "I didn't, I told him not to come in but he did anyway" She raised an eyebrow with triumph, "He?" It took a second but once I figured out my mistake I went bright red, "I-I-I M-Mean S-She!" I stuttered but it was too late.

"Whose form was she in?" She looked down at the file in her hand quickly before looking back up at me with a raised eyebrow.

I didn't answer but what I did do was cover my face in my hands which caused her to chuckle. "Must Be John, I wouldn't put it past her" She looked back at work as I sighed with relief.

"Oh yea, I was going to ask you, what are those wounds on your chest" At her sudden question my blood ran cold. "And what is that chemical that runs through your veins? I haven't seen anything like it" She didn't look up from her work so she didn't see how pale I went at her question.

"I mean, If it isn't a problem with me asking…" She finally looked up at me before she paused, noticing the tears that started to run down my cheeks.

"Edan…? What is it?" She hurried over to me at once and gripped my shoulders, "Edan! It's alright! You don't have to tell me!" She pulled me into a hug, and that was when I finally broke down into tears.

"I can't tell you…" I whispered softly before pulling away a sad smile on my face.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I awoke to a familiar comforting smell, which caused my eyes to fly open. Logan was sitting there staring at me with a blank look on his face, his smell filling my nose to the brick.

At once I blushed slightly as I remembered.

"Who was she imposing as?"

I blinked slowly at his sudden question before I felt my blush darken, my thoughts flying to the kiss. At once I imagined him pressing me against the bathroom wall, his hands holding me in place before I felt him buck against me…

At once I jerked out of my thoughts my face bright red as I realized I could smell my own arousal, which means he can too.

"U-U-Uh…" I stuttered as I sat up quickly and threw my legs over the side of the bed. "I-I-I C-Cant R-R-R-Remember" I didn't meet his eye as I stuttered quietly in embarrassment.

I mentally cursed my mind as I imagined him his eyes half closed with lust, sweat rolling down his chest lower and lower…

I tensed up at once as I tried to think about something else other than him.

'I wonder what he tastes like…?'

The thought pushed itself into my mind quickly and I screwed my eyes shut, letting out a curse of frustration.

Suddenly his scent grew stronger and I felt someone close to me. I felt my blush darken before I opened one eye at him.

At once my belly flipped as I noticed he was standing there in between my legs, his face close to mine as his eyes were narrowed.

"Are you sure?"

His voice ringed with amusement which caused my blood to boil with embarrassment.

"Y-Y-Yes, I'm S-Sure!" I squeaked before pushing past him, my face bright red with embarrassment.

"Do you really not want to train with me that much" He chuckled as I passed.


End file.
